dog_story_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Max
Max is walking on the beach one morning when suddenly a mix of familiar scents drift through the air. Max stops and sniffs the wind, the fur over his eyes raising in surprise. Miles away down the beach is Kairi and her Nobody Namine! Max begins panting and barking loudly, running as fast as his furry legs could carry him. Meanwhile, Namine playfully gives a wolf-whistle at Kairi, stamping the ground with a sandled foot. "You look great, sister! Sensational!" "Heheheh...thanks, Namine! These feel pretty nice, too!" Kairi responded. Kairi, dressed in revealing clothes, smiles and wraps her arms in her hair as she strikes a sexy pose. Just then, loud barking is heard. Kairi and Namine are both shocked and turn to see Max appear from around a corner, bounding down the dunes, panting excitedly when he sees the two twin-looking girls. He skidded to a stop, his ears perking and nostrils flaring as their scents came into his nostrils. He was right! These were the girls from the ship! Maybe they came back for more kisses! He continued to run straight toward them, kicking up sand with his feet as he galloped toward them. Both girls gasped, looking at one another in panic. "RUN!" Namine yelled. Panicking, they both begin running away, stumbling along with Max giving chase. The girls running just makes the dog even more excited to catch them, and he stays hot on their heels. They run around a large rock, but Max intercepts them by running around the other way. Kairi frantically turns around and runs some more before climbing up on top of the rock, with Namine clumsily following her lead and positioning herself behind her on the rock. The girls look down at the barking Max, who jumps at them, making Kairi draw back, startled. This motion pushes Namine backward and the blonde Nobody falls off the rock and onto the sand. Max then meets face to face with Namine, who lets out a gasp. With slobber dripping from his tongue, Max licked Namine clear across her cheek, then immediately jumps up and licks Kairi right in the face. This big, slobbery lick immediately makes Kairi break into a huge grin, as she recognizes the dog now. Kairi giggles as she turns her head away and brushes the hair out of her face before putting a hand to her wet cheek as she grins fondly at Max, who licks his lips at the taste of her skin. "Max! It's you, boy!" Namine, a hand in her own cheek, opened her eyes. "Huh? Max?" Hearing Namine speak, Max immediately dives toward the ground where she lies, slapping his wet tongue onto her face and licking upward. Namine, slobber dripping from her blonde bangs, laughs in surprise while Max licks his chops again. Laughing, Kairi extends her hand and pulls Namine up with her onto the rock, which Max leans up against as he pants happily. The girls both smile widely as they begin patting his furry head. Max barks and hops back up, Kairi not having time to react before his giant tongue slapped onto her chin. Max dragged his tongue slowly up her whole face from her chin all the way up to her forehead, Kairi's head tilting backward as Max's tongue slid up it. Kairi's head jerked backward as Max's tongue slid off of her forehead, but shook her head and laughed at Max as drool dripped off her chin. Barking excitedly at hearing Kairi laugh, Max jumped back up right onto the rock, planting his paws firmly on Kairi's shoulders and beginning to lick her cheeks with his big tongue. Namine giggled as she watched, enjoying the sight as she listened to Kairi's joyful squeals being muffled by Max's towel-sized tongue. At some point, Max stopped to let Kairi recover a little. Smiling and panting, slobber oozing from his tongue as he did, he turned his head straight toward Namine, whose eyes widened in shock and she gasped. She didn't have time for anything else as Max's enormous tongue slapped onto her cheek, dragging it up her cheek and lifting the skin up. Namine gasped in surprise as Max's tongue slurped off of her cheek, but she didn't have much time to register what happened as her other cheek got the same treatment, Max's tongue enveloping her entire face before he slurped it off in a spray of drool. Kairi laughed at Namine's predicament, watching as her other self was licked again and again by Max's tongue as he slobbered all over her. Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Beach Stories